


Taming An Angel

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Incest, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spanking, lucifer awakens his spanking kink here, mammon is smaller here, no beta we die like men, so pre obey me ig, they’re angels in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Lucifer’s had enough of Mammon’s backtalk and rude behavior. It’s unbecoming of an angel.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Taming An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schoolboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboy/gifts).



> To the person this is gifted to I read your fic and remember I had something similar laying in my drafts for months and decided to post cuz why not?

Brisk steps echo down the long hallway as the angel stormed down the lane that led to where his brother resides. When he arrived he didn’t hesitate to unlock the door, the door swinging with much vigor from Lucifer’s grip.

“Mammmmmon!” Lucifer’s voice echoed the chambers of the white pristine room. When he took a step forward he felt something crack under the soles of his shoes and looked down to see an invaluable vase completely shattered by his foot. His head snaps up as his eyes focus on the culprit. The seraphim’s usually calm demeanor was long gone, replaced with evident irritation in each line that creased his porcelain skin. Mammon the person that he was upset at stood rather stiff at the sudden shout of his name. He stood in the middle of his room, eyes round as saucers and face full of worry. His hair was fluffy and white as fallen snow, skin a deep shade of cocoa, with beautiful dazzling eyes that could stun a person. But now those eyes shone with cowardice as Lucifer took a step forward.

The elder glared down at his brother, pointing a finger accusingly at the shattered vase. Mammon’s eyes slowly follow his fingers and he stares forlornly at the broken china. 

“Is this your doing?” He was met with silence, Mammon unable to look him directly in the eyes opted for staring at the sea-green walls of his room, a frown riddled on his lips. His fingers twitch when Lucifer opens his mouth to talk and the sudden surge of pent up anger shoots up.

“Mammon, pay attention when I speak to-“

“Oi who cares?! It’s just a stupid vase anyways!” He snapped suddenly, white brow furrowed in annoyance. His lips tremble at the sudden outburst, feeling good to finally raise his voice at him. The second-born had grown over the past few centuries, his slightly lanky form confirming he was still growing. However, his accomplishment was short-lived when Lucifer inhaled deeply, his eye twitching.

“Hold your tongue _brat_.” The tone of voice held a warning for what was about to come and Mammon knew it too. But every time he caught up to Lucifer he barely cast a look his way. It left an empty feeling in his stomach and he hated it much so. His lips twitched slightly when Lucifer inhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Not only have you broken something priceless,” Lucifer began slowly, “-but you’ve been causing problems for others as well. I’ve been told you skipped out on lessons?” He takes notes at how Mammon reacted, his bottom lip pulling back into his mouth as he chewed on it. He always did that when he was upset. His posture was utterly disgusting, his shoulder slumping a bit as he shrugs to answer Lucifer’s question. It made him deeply frustrated. Just what was making Mammon act out of all of a sudden? Were all growing angels this way? He had no recollection of Simeon mentioning this sudden change. He pulled his white robes off, placing it on the golden hook behind the door. It was only when he started to remove his gloves did he hear Mammon suck in the air rather wetly.

The tension in the air was thick and the younger angel starts to fiddle with the lint on his white robes. 

“N-No...” He cringes at the stutter in his voice and instinctively steps back when Lucifer peels his gloves off one by one. He watched his brother lay them on the nearby dresser and he could feel his throat being clogged up as he imagined what was about to happen. The tension in the air was evident and the younger one started to fiddle with the lint on his white robes.

“Lucifer...” he whines out in an attempt to reason with his brother, his hands balling up as he takes a step back. Lucifer took a step forward. And he took a step back; back till Mammon jumped at the wall pressing against his back. He looks at the wall and then at Lucifer with fear in his eyes, something Lucifer had a feeling he would soon grow used to in the upcoming centuries. He stood a mere few feet from his younger brother with his hands akimbo. Mammon stared at him like a deer in headlights, unable to move before Lucifer blinked and he was gone. The young angel was so close to pulling the door down, his speed already proving to be complementary. Alas, just as he was about to grab a hold of the golden knob he felt the sudden heat from the pressure of being pulled by his arm and yanked up to Lucifer’s height. The sudden change in altitude made him quick to slap Lucifer across the face, a grave mistake as he feels his body being tossed aimlessly onto his bed, him scrambling to gain some footing. But a warm hand shoves him down roughly and he screams out when Lucifer towered over him, red eyes staring and just daring him to act out of line.

“I’m growing tired of this rebellious phase of yours Mammon.” He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Lucifer pulled back and sat properly on the bed, his weight sinking the mattress. Mammon looked up completely and started shaking his head but Lucifer wasn’t looking at him, merely waiting for Mammon to abide by his rules. 

Lucifer feels a soft hand touching his back but doesn’t budge even when Mammon shakes his shoulder. “Lucifer...I don’t want to...” an apology was on the edge of his lips. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened before. Never again. Mammon shudders internally as he remembered his first punishment from a few weeks ago, the pain so vibrant in his body to the point he couldn’t move for hours. Regret was starting to seep into his mind as he tried to beckon with his older brother, even looking up with eyes already glistening with tears.

Finally, Lucifer turned his head but only to glare at his younger sibling so deadly it could rival Micheal’s. He huffs in utter disbelief, a small whimper erecting from his throat as he slid off the bed sheets. Beside his bed was a brown chest drawer, filled with all his belongings except one. He lifts his scrawny fingers to the two handles that opened the drawer and paused, the thought of running away again emerging in his mind. He turns his head a bit to make eye contact with Lucifer and decided it was a stupid idea. He grips the iron handles and slowly pulls the draw open. Mirrors, brushes, toys, all his collectibles were stashed away messily but Mammon pushed them aside to slide his skinny fingers to the bottom. When his hand came back up he held a long piece of wood made from the tree located in the Elysian Fields. It held a rectangular shape, holes inside of it, sloping to the bottom with a handle made of rubber.

The humans would call it a discipline paddle.

Mammon looks at the paddle with forlorn eyes, it feels incredibly heavy in his hands and he lets out a broken sigh before looking up at Lucifer. The elder wouldn’t have guessed that Mammon’s soft eyes would harden with such hatred as he tosses the discipline tool at Lucifer’s face. Of course, the angel caught it with ease but it immediately snapped from the anger that surged throughout his body. The wood drops to the floor and the seraphim grits his teeth, watching his brother stomp his way over as he starts to undo his slacks.

“What has gotten into you, you ill ridden brat?! I’m tired of this havering behavior of yours!” He grabs Mammon once he kicks his slacks away and slings him over his knees, the wooden tool now laying on the floor long forgotten. Mammon’s rump stood bare and naked in all its glory and Lucifer did not hesitate to bring his hand down hard on his brother’s buttocks. He had the foresight to use his other hand to hold Mammon’s back down, the squirming already beginning.

**_smack!_ **

Mammon’s eyes widen in alarm at the fire like pain that shot through his nervous system.

“You impudent boy. You think you can go about causing problems for me?”

**_smack!_ **

“I have important assignments to do. You are no longer a cherub but an angel in training. Act like it!”

 _**whap!**_ Mammon lets out a yelp and Lucifer backhands his ass harder.

He hears his brother choke on a cry at how spine-chilling his tone was and watches him cover his mouth to conceal the sobs. “Silence yourself before I give you something to truly cry about.” 

The onslaught continued. It was day after day Mammon had caused problems and Lucifer had had enough when he decided to sneak off out of the Celestial Realm last week. He even had stolen from Simeon which was unbecoming of an angel. But that beating was nothing like now. Each slap that collided with his now ripened rump became rougher and felt hot as an infernal blaze as Lucifer took out pent out stress from work and his younger sibling onto the said person. It wasn’t until Mammon butt turned an ugly shade of red did he bother to slow down, his hand a light shade of pink. His red eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily as he looked at Mammon.

When he removed his arm from his waist he didn’t realize the puddle of drool, snot, and tears Mammon had created on his lap but it was there. His blue eyes now red-rimmed with overflowing tears shone brightly as he stared at his brother in tremendous fear, the sobs racking his tiny form to the core. His bawls awoke something deep in the angel, a feeling that lurked amok under his responsibilities. Something that he never knew existed till now. Lucifer is quick to suppress this feeling.

“M’sorry Lucifer...” his voice was hoarse from holding in his screams, drool dribbling as he clung on to his brother’s shirt. Whimpers of pain continued to fill the empty room as he kept apologizing unaware Lucifer had stopped spanking him. 

“M’ sorry...but you’re never here anymore!” he hiccups between sobs, unable to hold the tears back. His bottom stung greatly so and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit for days. His mind was completely vacant of any backtalk. All he wanted to be his brother to comfort him, even if he was the one that caused him this pain. He didn’t notice Lucifer’s eyes widening at his confession and only turned around with a small whimper when he felt Lucifer moving about. The chest drawer shuts with a light thud and Mammon hears a bottom uncapping before he feels the cold liquid of something being rubbed alongside his abused rump. Slowly he looked up at his older brother greeted with an unreadable expression on his brother’s face. His black brows furrowed in deep concentration as he massaged the ointment into the swollen skin. Mammon lets out a soft shudder for everything hurts.

So that was it? Because he had been busy? All Mammon wanted was attention? Simeon's words ring back in his ears about how Mammon would be a handful to take care. His red eyes break from his ministrations to look at the younger angel.

The younger looks up at him, his appearance completely disheveled. His white hair was now damp with sweat and eyes puffy with tears. His lips were swollen from biting them too hard and Lucifer thinks back to how his eyes dazzled with immense tears a mere few seconds ago. The way he was feeling was detestable of an angel of his status. Or any angel for that matter.

But what could he do to console Mammon? He chose his words carefully. “I do this because I care for you Mammon” he decides and he watched Mammon’s delayed reaction going from fear, anger, sadness, and finally exhaustion. He turns his head back around.

“Yes, Lucifer...” He tries to ignore the slight disappointment in his chest when Mammon says nothing as he helps him back into his slacks. Each movement brought him pain and Lucifer had to tuck him into the bed. The bodily fluids secreted from his face earlier were now gone with the help of a damp rag. The only evidence of their activity remained in their mind and the now drying drool on Lucifer’s pants leg. 

“...I’m sorry...” Lucifer hears when he is about to leave. He turns around to see Mammon looking at him sadly. Why did he look so lonely when he was still in the room? Lucifer did not understand. His grip on the doorknob tightened for a moment. He needed to leave to attend a meeting in a few hours but the look Mammon gave him. It wasn’t one someone should give after receiving a spanking. Yes, he was still nervous but Mammon still wanted his older brother near him. He sighs softly and let go of the handle, walking up to bed down and placing a small kiss on the temple of his head like he used to.

He can still remember how prideful he felt when Mammon started to properly sprout his baby wings. He too back then had kissed his temple in happiness, enjoying the wet kiss that had been returned on his cheek. But now he did it to comfort him. Who? He wasn’t sure. When he removed his lips from his forehead he looked down at his brother who looked up at him tiredly. Lucifer brings a finger up to run it against Mammon’s plush lips.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, for now, rest.”

“I love you Lucifer!” He blurted out so quickly that the seraphim paused to decipher it. And for the first time in the whole day, he smiled at his bundle of pride.

“And I too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> If you’re interested in comms, follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/velnoni) and read the pinned carrd with the provided information.  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/velnoni)  
> 


End file.
